


До сердца (леса) и обратно

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Monsters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: - Ну что вы, ребята, всего неделька в приятной компании – и вы обеспечены до следующей весны. Не может все быть так плохо.





	До сердца (леса) и обратно

Куроо почти месяц шарился по болотам и считает, что заслужил право на отдых. Право спокойно насладиться кружечкой эля, нормальной едой, пением барда и симпатичной девушкой у себя на коленях. Но мироздание, как обычно, считает иначе.

Двери таверны открываются, впуская ночную прохладу и начальника городской стражи, Савамуру Дайчи. У Куроо резко пропадает аппетит.

– Так-так, – говорит Савамура, оглядев небольшой зал и кивнув хозяину. – Кончились мои спокойные деньки.

Куроо пожимает плечами. После их последней стычки он решил для себя, что больше на провокации не поддается. Он, в конце концов, намеренно дебоши не устраивает, сам неприятностей не ищет, а если Савамуру что-то не устраивает, так это чьи проблемы? Вот. Правильно.

Савамура благодарит хозяина, поднесшего воды – наверняка воды!

– Все тихо?

– Как видишь.

– Ладно, тогда я пошел дальше. Танака, кажется, уже успел сгонять до конца улицы и обратно; заскучает, и тихо не будет…

Хозяин хлопает Савамуру по плечу, принимает пустую кружку и возвращается за стойку; капитан стражи проверяет застежку плаща, поправляет меч на поясе и, не удостоив Куроо взглядом, выходит.

Девушка, которая до этого вызывала только положительные эмоции, почему-то начинает казаться тяжелой и неуклюжей.

 

Городской голова у Куроо тоже не в фаворитах. Во-первых: скользкий тип, ни одному слову нельзя верить. Во-вторых: дает Куроо работу, но такую, что лучше бы не давал. В-третьих: после короткого, но бурного романа никаких поблажек не случилось, а Куроо очень рассчитывал.

В-четвертых: ему подчиняется Савамура. И, конечно, сегодня тоже ошивается в приемной, когда туда заходит Куроо.

– По делу? – надо же поддержать видимость светской беседы, они взрослые воспитанные люди, в конце концов. Савамура пожимает плечами и что-то бурчит себе под нос.

Из кабинета выходит служащий, навьюченный огромной кипой бумаг – видимо, свежеподписанных, – и все слышат громкое:

– Куроо, Савамура!

Они переглядываются и заходят, умудрившись не застрять и не поссориться в дверях. Куроо сразу устраивается в любимом кресле, оставив Савамуру мучиться выбором между неудобным диванчиком и еще более неудобным стулом. Тот, впрочем, не мучается, а просто остается стоять.

– Так, сразу к делу, – Ойкава не удостаивает их даже взглядом. – Куроо, ты знаешь озеро в центре леса.

– Да.

– И кто в нем живет?

– Какая-то дрянь.

– Отлично, мне надо, чтобы ты достал пару-тройку ее внутренних органов.

Куроо вздергивает брови:

– Ты не знаешь, что это, но в курсе, что ее селезенка лечит импотенцию?

Ойкава поднимает взгляд от бумаг, веером рассыпанных по столу.

– Капитан Савамура пойдет с тобой, дабы обеспечить поддержку и исключить возможность утраты ценного груза.

– Нет, – хором говорят Куроо и Савамура.

– Не обсуждается, – отрезает Ойкава.

– Тогда иди за селезенкой сам.

– Куроо, – веско произносит Ойкава, – я забыл упомянуть размер вознаграждения.

Дело безнадежно, понимает Куроо. Ойкава прекрасно помнит, начиная с какой суммы он перестает отказываться от дел, какими бы неприятными те ни казались. Оказывались в итоге. Савамура, вздернув брови, молча следит за перепалкой.

– Для капитана те же условия? – не может не поинтересоваться Куроо.

– Плюс-минус. Капитана я не обижу. Ну что вы, ребята, всего неделька в приятной компании – и вы обеспечены до следующей весны. Не может все быть так плохо.

– Не в обиду, но в сердце леса мне хватит дел и без того, чтобы присматривать за твоим несомненно ценным капитаном.

– Ой вот только не надо делать вид, что я тебе беспомощную девицу навязываю. Еще скажешь нам обоим спасибо, когда Савамура спасет твою несомненно ценную задницу.

Савамура не комментирует, рассматривая Ойкаву, будто видит в первый раз. Куроо тоже только барабанит пальцами по ручке кресла. 

– Все? Смирились? Тогда жду вас через неделю или раньше.

 

Выйдя из приемной, Куроо позволяет себе неосторожно задеть столик, на котором стоит ваза с цветами. Стояла. Савамура неодобрительно хмурится.

– Нечего на меня так смотреть, – огрызается Куроо. – Я рассчитывал отдохнуть хотя бы до конца месяца. В комфорте.

– Если там и правда опасно, Ойкава прав; вдвоем у нас больше шансов.

– Савамура, – снисходительно говорит Куроо. – Ты прекрасный капитан городской стражи. Городской. Понимаешь?

Савамура пожимает плечами.

– Когда ты в последний раз ходил на болото, поохотиться на кикимор в свое удовольствие? На какой ноге у скалапендры ядовитые шипы? Сколько ты знаешь разновидностей богги и чего можно ожидать от каждой? Ты хоть раз в жизни уходил вслед за болотными огоньками?

Савамура молчит.

– Может, просто отсидишься где-нибудь? Встретимся в полудне ходьбы, изваляем тебя в трясине и скажем, что ты очень помог.

Савамура пропускает всю эту тираду мимо ушей и спрашивает:

– Во сколько выходим завтра?

 

Куроо подозревает, что Савамура его презирает. За, мягко скажем, гибкость принципов; за манеры; за род занятий… Да мало ли за что еще. Его самого Савамура раздражает. Взяток не берет, с отребьем не договаривается, по шлюхам не ходит… Кажется, даже собирается жениться. Точно, вспоминает Куроо, были разговоры про дочку одного из торговых семейств, из зажиточных и уважаемых. Ему, наверное, мало радости тащиться в ебеня в неприятной компании. 

Еще Куроо раздражает быть у Савамуры под присмотром. Как иначе объяснить, что тот периодически интересуется словно бы невзначай, узнает, что Куроо в городе, стоит пройти через ворота, частенько оказывается в той же таверне – будто специально, чтобы испортить аппетит. Все это немного напрягает; Куроо любит чувствовать себя свободным и независимым, а не ощущать постоянно чужое непрошеное внимание.

А с другой стороны, как же приятно злить Савамуру, провоцировать, смотреть, насколько сильно можно надавить прежде, чем тот взбесится, сдастся, исчезнет окончательно, разочаровавшись. Вот только он не исчезает, что бы Куроо ни говорил, что бы ни делал, и даже передает через Бокуто или Кая издевательские приветы. 

Чертов Ойкава, думает Куроо. Ненавижу.

 

Утром Савамура ждет у входа в таверну, по совместительству гостиницу, в которой Куроо остановился. Он зевает и кутается в плащ – по счастью, нормальный, дорожный. Сумка за плечами выглядит не особо увесистой, но и не тощей.

– Ладно, пошли, – говорит Куроо. – Раньше выйдем…

Первые полдня – даже практически весь день – не более чем приятная прогулка. Лес чистый, солнце пробивается сквозь кроны, нагревает смолу и прошлогоднюю хвою под ногами. Они идут молча, на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга; по дороге Куроо собирает травы и не особо следит, чем занимает себя Савамура.

Вечером, пока золотая полоска между стволов не погасла окончательно, он выбирает место для ночлега, начинает таскать ветки, и Савамура быстро присоединяется. Устроив лежанку, Куроо разводит костер, собираясь приготовить подстреленного рябчика… или это куропатка? никак не запомнить, – но Савамура уверенно оттесняет его в сторону, отбирает кое-что из свежих трав, достает картошку из своей сумки, и очень скоро над огнем булькает ароматная густая похлебка.

– Не подозревал в тебе таланта готовки на природе, – Куроо отдувается после первой порции.

– Я участвовал в кампаниях, Куроо, – холодно отвечает Савамура.

– Да ну? И в…

– Да, – Савамура не дает договорить. – Болтать во время еды невежливо.

Переварив ужин и новую информацию, Куроо командует:

– Ложись. Я тебя разбужу.

Все тихо, только совы ухают вдалеке, да где-то тоскливо подвывает не то козодой, не то заблудившийся морок. В ведьмин час Куроо поднимает Савамуру, а сам валится на мягко пружинящие еловые ветви и тут же засыпает. 

 

– Куроо! – шипят у него над ухом. Куроо напрягается и открывает глаза. – Что-то идет, – шепчет Савамура.

– Я ничего не слышу…

– Оно пока не очень близко… Я поставил сигнальный барьер вечером.

Куроо хмурится, перетекает на ноги, одновременно вытягивая меч из ножен.

– Большое?

– Да… приличное. Точно сказать не могу, но крупнее волка.

Проходит еще минута, а потом между стволов вспыхивают мертвым огнем глаза.

– Не лезь, – бросает Куроо и выходит навстречу, чувствуя, как просыпается внутри насажденная магия, заставляя тело меняться – почти невидимо, но ощутимо, – готовясь к бою.

 

Незваный гость – химера, и Куроо ни разу не встречал их так далеко от сердца леса. Совсем там некого жрать, что ли, думает он, незаметно отходя от лагеря, заманивая за собой. Химера голодна, но еще не настолько, чтобы ослабеть; напротив, голод придает сил. Встретиться с ней и днем не подарок… Вот она перед тобой, зримая и жутковатая – а через мгновение истончается почти до полной прозрачности; несколько секунд пустоты и странного искажения картинки, и снова проявляется хищный оскал, порой невыносимо медленно, порой будто по щелчку. Как будто мир не хочет держать это создание в себе, но и окончательно отторгнуть не в силах. Куроо отчаянно щурится, пытаясь держать в поле зрения даже это марево, которым становится химера; кружит между стволов, едва уходит от удара когтистой лапы… Достает пару раз, но не так глубоко, как хотелось бы; только в ноздри бьет резкий запах ядовитой крови. Мешкает долю секунды, разбираясь в тенях и реальности, – и отлетает спиной к дереву, когда прямо перед ним возникает из темноты оскаленная морда. Куроо почти падает на колени, выворачиваясь из ловушки, заносит меч… 

Земля под ногами вздрагивает, химеру бросает влево; она падает на бок, и Куроо, в один шаг оказавшийся рядом, точно знает, куда нужно бить.

 

Савамура не сдвинулся с места, но Куроо наплевать; не останавливаясь, он сдергивает того с лежанки и буквально впечатывает в ствол растущей рядом сосны.

– Я сказал не высовываться, – шипит он, вцепившись в воротник Савамуры так, что пальцы начинают неметь. – Какого дьявола, Савамура?!

– Всегда пожалуйста, Куроо! – рявкает тот. – Умерь свое чувство уникальности!

– Ты, – раздельно говорит Куроо, – будешь делать. Только то. Что я скажу. Пойми это.

– Я не буду таскаться за тобой бесполезным хвостом! У меня есть магия, и…

– Кого я сейчас убил? – вкрадчиво спрашивает Куроо, наваливаясь крепче.

– Понятия не имею.

– Чем эта тварь питается?

– Не знаю!

– Может быть, магией?

Савамура хватает воздух, сощуривается.

– Может быть, она бы скушала твой заряд, подкрепилась, и от меня бы ничего не осталось? – Куроо насмешливо приподнимает брови и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжает: – Здесь ты некомпетентен. Здесь твои методы не работают. Просто прими это – или учись играть по моим правилам.

Савамура дергается, но Куроо пока не собирается его выпускать.

– Ну давай, не стесняйся, – шепчет он, глядя сверху вниз. – Я же вижу, чего тебе хочется. 

Он ждет ругани, оскорблений… но Савамура вдруг бледнеет и бьет: коротко, без замаха, очень сильно, и Куроо от неожиданности едва не валится на задницу. И да, адреналин еще не улегся в крови, Куроо тоже взбешен – поэтому, восстановив равновесие, отвечает.

Савамура дерется экономно, как дерутся в узких переулках и тесных, людных трактирах. Куроо дерется непредсказуемо, как если не знаешь, что ударит в следующий раз – щупальце, шипастый хвост или ядовитые когти. Он умеет находить слабые места, скрытые чешуей, шерстью или кольцами придатков, умеет завалить многоногих чудищ… обычный противник, хоть и заставляет напрячься, довольно быстро оказывается на лопатках.

– Несерьезно, – усмехается Куроо; а Савамура, на секунду прикрыв глаза, вдруг выворачивается хитрым приемом и оказывается сверху. Куроо вскидывается, но тут же замирает – в сантиметре от клинка у самого горла. 

– Не лезь ко мне, – цедит Савамура. – И не думай, что заставишь отсиживаться в стороне!

В предрассветных сумерках Куроо перестает различать цвета и детали; ночное зрение уже бесполезно, дневное еще ничего не может. Он не понимает выражения лица Савамуры… а тот убирает меч, встает, отряхивается и не подает Куроо руку, чтобы помочь.

 

На второй день лес темнеет. Савамура брезгливо обходит бурые пятна кровавого мха, отмахивается от прилипчивых, настойчивых паутинок. Пока еще это именно паутинки.

– Ты вообще знаешь, куда мы идем? – спрашивает он, утомившись.

– Знаю. 

– Что-то я не видел карту.

– Она у меня в голове.

Савамура аж останавливается.

– То есть не терять тебя будет хорошей идеей.

– Именно, – склабится Куроо. Сейчас бы ускорить шаг, просто чтобы позлить Савамуру, но того вряд ли затруднит прибавить темп, а выдыхаться по собственной глупости… Не сегодня. Не здесь.

Ноги чувствуют легкий уклон. Предстоит перевалить через небольшую гряду холмов; с той стороны есть удобная пещера для ночевки, потому что за завтрашний день нужно успеть обернуться до озера и обратно. Ночевать ближе к сердцу леса, чем эти холмы, у Куроо нет никакого желания. Все это он объясняет Савамуре, и тот, как ни странно, молча кивает.

К полудню деревья как бы ненавязчиво, исподтишка придвигаются ближе. Савамура растерян и пытается оценить происходящее; Куроо пока смешно, хотя скрытное движение на периферии и шепотки начинают раздражать. Он делает вид, что собирается срубить пару особо наглых веток, и те тут же убираются с пути.

– Уворачивайся, – бросает он Савамуре. – И плащ подбери.

Становится душно; старые листья, которыми устлана земля, кажется, гниют на глазах. То и дело между причудливо завернутых корней белеют кости. От тишины звенит в ушах, голова немного плывет. Куроо ловит себя на том, что не уверен, слышит ли шаги Савамуры позади, и потому приостанавливается, чтобы дальше идти вровень.

Наконец они взбираются на первый холм; на них налетает прохладный ветер, слизывает пот со лба. Куроо раскидывает руки и потягивается.

– Заскучал?

– Разнообразить программу было бы неплохо.

– Ничего, сейчас станет повеселее.

 

Солнце по-прежнему ярко светит, разбрасывая по земле и стволам солнечные зайчики. Местных это совершенно не смущает и не напрягает; они не скрываются в тени и не нападают поодиночке.

– Куроо, – зовет Савамура, когда они – ладно, вдвоем, практически спина к спине, раньше так только с Бокуто получалось – разбираются с первой стаей. – Перестань дурить. Говори мне, когда безопасно пользоваться магией.

– Всю эту шушеру, – Куроо кивает на горку трупов, – можно глушить не задумываясь. Но никогда не знаешь, кто сидит в засаде и вынюхивает.

– Ладно, – соглашается Савамура. – Будем беречь на крайний случай.

Такая покладистость немного пугает. Может, пока Куроо отвлекался, Савамуру подменили?

За день они успевают отбиться от трех стай диких собак, стаи гигантских летучих мышей – хотя эти скорее пролетали мимо – и одного оборотня, который совсем позабыл, как перекинуться в человека… как быть человеком. А еще Савамура влезает-таки в ручей и цепляет себе на хвост оголодавшую мавку. Ее Куроо убивать не хочет, да та и сама при виде двух мечей слегка сходит с лица. Куроо предлагает притащить труп оборотня, даже зная, что этого добра легко добыть самой, вот только мясо нечисти – совсем не то, что человечье.

Савамура смотрит, как мавка пьет кровь Куроо, и лезвие меча в его руке вздрагивает, разбивая солнечный свет на блики. Потом, когда она, не удержавшись, оскаливает клыки, приставляет клинок к красивой белой груди и твердо говорит:

– Хватит.

Мавка кидает злобный взгляд, тянет Куроо за шею, заставляя нагнуться, и оставляет на его губах немного крови вместе с поцелуем.

– Добренький какой, – ядовито замечает Савамура. Куроо молча грызет засахаренные корешки кровохлебки.

 

Пещера находится быстро, и вдвоем они успевают натаскать внутрь веток до того, как погаснет закат.

– Разбудишь меня, – бросает Куроо. – Тут самое веселье начинается глубокой ночью.

Он умудряется неплохо выспаться, и когда Савамура укладывается носом к стене, садится у выхода из пещеры и кладет рядом меч. Ночной лес звучит непривычно; никакого мирного шепота листьев или нежного посвиста соловья. Скрип ветвей, которые пытаются ухватить добычу, чье-то тяжелое дыхание, тихий, тоскливый вой. Потом кто-то попадается; от визга Савамура вскидывается и тут же тянется к ножнам. Куроо вытягивает руку ладонью вниз.

– Чшш. Они далеко.

Савамура пытается соображать, потом снова ложится.

Выходят они, как только темнота начинает выцветать в серое. Спускаются с холма и с первыми лучами солнца доходят до края болот.

– Я пойду первым, – заявляет Савамура, покрутив головой. – Я чувствую землю.

И Куроо, честно говоря, рад. Карта здесь бесполезна – хоть в голове, хоть на бумаге. Болота живут, меняются, дышат, заманивают. Они опасны своей обманчивой надежностью, иллюзией крепкой почвы, за которой скрывается цепкая топь. А еще над ароматными кустами вереска и багульника даже днем пляшут болотные огоньки. Куроо чувствует их притяжение, и ему очень неуютно в центре этой паутины, где каждая нить тянет в другую сторону. К счастью, их дневной силы не хватает на серьезную угрозу… Куроо вообще думал, что из него больше ничего не вытянуть, вот только сердце все равно ноет, растревоженное пустотой, стремясь заполнить которую, люди и сворачивают в трясину. Но нет, даже в сумерках он сюда не сунется.

– Ты говорил «уходил ли хоть раз», – вдруг вспоминает Савамура. – Разве от болотных огней возвращаются?

– Очень редко, – коротко отвечает Куроо. Савамура не поддержал светскую беседу о военных походах, а он не поддержит эту.

На Савамуру, похоже, огни не действуют совсем: он бодро чешет по кочкам, не обращая внимания на вздохи и причмокивания из-под ног, и даже не думает топиться.

 

Наконец болото, в котором прибавилось несколько трупов кикимор, остается позади.

– Что у тебя с заклинаниями? – деловито интересуется Куроо.

– Зависит от того, что тут вокруг, – Савамура опускается на колено и касается ладонями земли. – Неподалеку есть жила, но не очень мощная, – он поднимается и отряхивает руки. – Тварь примерно какого размера?

Куроо пожимает плечами:

– Появится – увидим.

– Я думал, вы без разведки никуда не суетесь.

– Зависит от размера вознаграждения, – буркает Куроо и отворачивается.

Вместе они затаскивают в озеро основательно выпотрошенного оленя, потом Куроо добавляет немного своей крови и смотрит, как в воде расходятся темные потоки.

– По возможности оставайся на берегу, – говорит он Савамуре. – Сможешь?

– Постараюсь…

Савамура хочет сказать что-то еще, но не успевает: вода бурлит, и на поверхность медленно поднимается серовато-зеленый горб.

– Быстро оно.

 

Куроо вытягивает меч из ножен и щурится, пытаясь против бликов на воде разглядеть, с чем придется иметь дело. Пусть подберется поближе, туда, где мелко… Главное – зацепить ее, чтобы не ушла обратно на глубину.

Выглядит зараза внушительно, но, несмотря на габариты, под водой должна чувствовать себя уверенно. Мощный хвост, помогающий рулить, длинная шея, гибкие усы, похожие на плети, – Куроо они особенно не нравятся, лучше отрезать сразу, мало ли что. Под мягкой чешуей на туловище угадываются жир и мышцы; ничего интересного он с этой стороны не добьется, если только не покромсает на кусочки. Что, учитывая сравнительные размеры туши и меча, будет очень утомительным и небыстрым занятием. А вот голова и шея защищены гораздо лучше – но ничего не поделаешь, туда и придется метить. 

На этом Куроо надоедает приглядываться, и он прыгает. Меч легко рассекает бок, но толку от этого чуть: тварь ревет, бьет хвостом, вздымая тучу брызг, и в них Куроо упускает, как раскручивается кнутом длинный ус. Бок немеет, а через мгновение вспыхивает острой, обжигающей болью.

– Дьявол, – шипит Куроо, пытаясь перерубить мерзкие отростки, но лишь получает еще несколько ударов. – Можешь обездвижить? 

Савамура делает лучше: метко пущенный камень врубается в основание уса, и тот, с хрустом переломившись, повисает безжизненно. Уже легче; теперь добраться бы до глаз. Тварь бесится, тянет шею, чтобы не дать Куроо забраться на спину; он вгоняет меч в покатое плечо, цепляясь изо всех сил. 

– Пригнись! – и через мгновение туча песка вихрится вокруг морды, забиваясь зверюге в глаза и ноздри. Куроо продолжает искать способ разрубить крепкую чешую, пока тварь ошалело крутит башкой, – а вместо этого случайно режет артерию и едва успевает закрыться, чтобы брызнувшая фонтаном кровь не попала хотя бы на лицо. Тварь мечется, и Куроо не удерживается на скользкой спине, зато умудряется не наглотаться воды. Падение все равно вышибает из него воздух, а рассиживаться некогда – в ход идут когтистые лапы. Проклиная сопротивление воды, Куроо пытается встать на ноги и оказаться подальше.

– На берег! – кричит ему Савамура. Оказывается, они далеко; Куроо почти плывет, пока колени не начинают задевать дно. К счастью, его кровь слишком ароматна, и тварь тянется следом; сломанный ус волочится, а второй гневно сжимается и распрямляется, стремясь ударить.

– Еще ближе!

Куроо видит Савамуру: тот стоит на коленях у самой кромки воды и, похоже, пробует заклинание, потом ругается, подхватывается и влетает в озеро.

– Назад! – орет Куроо, но Савамура не слушает. Как только его ладони касаются дна, Куроо чувствует мягкий толчок, а тварь будто что-то подбрасывает снизу; она взбрыкивает, но удерживается на лапах. Дальше все становится похоже на объездку диких лошадей: Куроо снова запрыгивает на спину и оттуда видит острые каменные пики, которыми Савамура пытается проткнуть зверя. Вот только им не хватает силы. Еще несколько очагов жгучего огня разгораются на теле от хлестких ударов; едва держась на ногах, Куроо в отчаянии обхватывает ус рукой, наматывает на предплечье; орет от боли, зато перерубает гибкие позвонки...

А потом валится назад, спиной, но приземляется не в воду, а на подушку из песка, соткавшуюся в воздухе под ним и тут же снова рассыпавшуюся, лишь смягчив приземление. Похоже, Савамура тоже слабеет.

Тварь припадает на передние лапы, как кошка, готовясь к прыжку; распрямляется… и – забывает, что она не под водой. Куроо только начинает подниматься с колена, на него, распахнув пасть, несется огромная туша… Он размахивается от плеча, долгим, мощным ударом прорубается по чувствительным ноздрям, до левого глаза, и вгоняет в него меч.

 

Куроо встряхивает кистью; с клинка падают крупные темные капли. Надо бы почистить сразу же, потом возни не оберешься… Он оглядывает себя: ни единой сухой нитки, и вода вокруг колен темнеет на глазах от сочащейся из огромной туши крови. Ладно, все равно еще разделывать. Вокруг левой руки вьется вспухший рубец, такие же наверняка на боках и спине; Куроо поводит плечами, оценивая степень дискомфорта, хотя толку все равно мало – адреналин не схлынул и наполняет тело привычным… нетерпением, почти возбуждением. Он находит взглядом Савамуру: тот сидит на мелководье, откинувшись на руки, смотрит на Куроо в упор и тяжело, загнанно дышит. Не от усталости, хотя сил потратил немало. Их обоих накрыло волнами с головой, когда тварь билась в агонии; теперь мокрая одежда липнет к телу, ничего не скрывая, и у Куроо по спине скатывается жар, перетекая в низ живота требовательной, настойчивой тяжестью. Он убирает меч в заплечные ножны, осторожно, почти крадучись подходит ближе, как к хищнику, которого нельзя спугнуть; буквально падает Савамуре на колени и, не давая опомниться, берет его лицо в ладони и целует. 

Сперва Савамура попросту не отвечает, потом включаются инстинкты. Куроо стонет и шипит от укусов, кусает сам – до металлической горчинки крови, одной рукой раздергивает шнуровку на штанах Савамуры и прижимается крепко – грубой тканью, металлом заклепок. Савамура дергается от боли и наконец окончательно приходит в себя. А Куроо оказывается не готов к хоть и неловкому, но весьма чувствительному удару коленом. Взвыв, он скатывается набок.

– Я же говорил – не лезь!

– Какого… Да ты посмотри на себя!

Савамура пытается встать; одежда мешается, и получается не очень. Куроо хватает его за край плаща, дергает, вздымая тучу брызг и наваливаясь сверху.

– Ты же хочешь, – шепчет он прямо в губы. – Просто трахни меня…

Низкий стон отдается во всем теле; за такое стоит постараться. Он снова пробирается рукой мимо шнуровки, и Савамура мгновенно отзывается, подбрасывает бедра – а через секунду упирается пятками в дно, вырываясь из-под Куроо, но ил проскальзывает под ногами, не давая опоры. Тогда он перехватывает руку, пытается отвести, матерится, а Куроо пьяно смеется.

– Поддайся, ну же, – он прикусывает мочку уха Савамуры; хватка на запястье только крепнет, но – это чувствуется, это почти видимо – барьер за барьером, выстроенные в голове, рушатся в пыль, и от понимания почему-то невыносимо сладко, слаще, чем от поцелуя, которым Савамура наконец впивается в губы Куроо. 

 

Вот только долго этот поцелуй не длится; даже не отдышавшись, Савамура – черт бы его подрал – снова застает врасплох, и фирменный удар приходится в челюсть. Куроо свирепеет.

– Что ты ломаешься, – шипит он. – Надеешься, само пройдет? Давай, один раз – и забудем об этом.

А потом понимает, что тело, все еще накачанное адреналином, сейчас воспринимает Савамуру как угрозу; внутренняя магия, позволяющая выходить живым из схваток с монстрами, снова начинает работать. Это в планы не входит; надо успокоиться. Куроо зажмуривается, дышит полной грудью, а когда Савамура под ним замирает, открывает глаза и видит не страх, а лютое, неукротимое желание.

Он подхватывается с колен, вздергивает Савамуру на ноги и тащит на берег, подальше от красной воды.

 

Земля прохладная, но здесь хотя бы можно не опасаться захлебнуться. И от Савамуры жарко – он толкается нетерпеливо, резко, словно говоря: получай, чего хотел. Куроо закусывает губу, чтобы не стонать на каждом выдохе, режет ладони крепкими стеблями травы, за которые хватается, и оставляет ярко-алые следы на животе Савамуры, рядом с бурыми потеками ила, скользкого, склизкого ила. А потом уже Савамура лежит спиной на земле, запрокидывает голову, позволяя целовать шею; опять перехватывает руку, но не отталкивает, наоборот – ведет языком вдоль вспухших ожогов, и Куроо давится воздухом. Капли на телах высохли, оставив мелкие царапающиеся песчинки; Куроо собирает их подушечками пальцев и с силой прокатывает по уродливому шраму на бедре Савамуры. Острые грани впиваются в рубец, но Савамура, кажется, даже не замечает.

 

Они разделывают тварь, вырезая все, что нужно Ойкаве. Для себя Куроо оставляет кусочек легких и камеру сердца; эти органы всегда пользуются популярностью у знахарей, кто бы еще знал, почему. Легко представить, сколько Ойкава собирается выручить, учитывая обещанную им награду.

Бросив оставшуюся тушу в теперь уже совсем потемневшей от крови воде, они идут на дальний конец озера. Там, в бухточке, можно прополоскать одежду и вымыться самим. Савамура не отводит взгляда, пока Куроо счищает полосы ила, крови и спермы; подходит, давит на плечи, вынуждая опуститься на колени, но не разворачивает лицом к себе, а просто обнимает сзади и, уткнувшись носом в макушку, дышит; потом отстраняется и как ни в чем не бывало помогает оттереть спину.

Куроо все-таки поворачивается; солнце уже спускается к горизонту, и чистые, прозрачные капли на коже Савамуры вспыхивают теплыми рыжими искрами.

 

Конечно, вернуться они не успевают. Солнце почти село, а ценной мысли про болотные огни в сумерках никто не отменял. Не спят оба, но, к счастью – как догадывается Куроо, когда час за часом проходит относительно спокойно, – на дальнем конце озера идет пир. Человеческое мясо всегда вкуснее, но сегодня побеждает количество, а не качество.

На обратном пути Савамура почти все время молчит, а Куроо не лезет. Возможно, следовало бы, но спрашивать он не готов, орать друг на друга – приятного мало, а портить потенциальный оргазм постоянным ожиданием нападения не хочется. Может, Савамура и правда просто выплеснул все скопившееся напряжение и не собирается возвращаться к этой теме.

 

Ойкава забирает заказ, отваливает обоим по внушительному мешочку, в каждом из которых приятно позвякивает; Савамура церемонно кивает и уходит, не попрощавшись.

Да, на этот заработок можно спокойно перезимовать, но Куроо не из тех, кто сидит на месте. С неделю он наслаждается комфортом, культурной программой и девочками или мальчиками, а когда на него выходит старый приятель с предложением поохотиться на стриксов, с радостью соглашается.

Потом надо зачистить пару могильников, потом Бокуто зовет отдохнуть и перезимовать в теплых краях… Короче, домой Куроо возвращается только в конце весны. Дома все как обычно, вдосталь развлечений, мало работы и постоянные патрули на улицах.

А вот Ойкава какой-то нехарактерно смурной.

– Что, сделка с органами не выгорела? – интересуется Куроо, устроившись в любимом кресле.

– О нет, там все сложилось отлично.

– И какие же у селезенки были волшебные свойства?

– Понятия не имею, – Ойкава машет рукой перед носом. – Мое дело – перепродать. Нет, просто в городе немного неспокойно.

– Да ну? – удивляется Куроо. – Я не заметил. По-моему, обычное смирное болото.

Ойкава сокрушенно качает головой.

– Энношита старается, но… Савамуру трудно заменить.

– А зачем вообще понадобилось его менять? – стоило отлучиться, и все тут же занялись самоуправством. – Он что, женился-таки и ушел в отставку?

– Ты где был в последние полгода? – ошарашенно смотрит на него Ойкава.

– Там, сям… – Куроо неопределенно пожимает плечами. – Что, много пропустил?

– Можно и так сказать. В общем… – Ойкава хмурится, припоминая. – Вы вернулись, ты поболтался тут немного и свалил. Савамура продержался еще пару недель, потом поговорил с семьей своей невесты, как бишь ее, и пошел воевать. По старой памяти.

– Точно, как раз же объявили поход, – до Куроо долетали слухи, в основном через бардов. – Но погоди, кампания давным-давно закончилась.

– Да, – мрачно соглашается Ойкава. – Только Савамура не вернулся.

Куроо чувствует, как из горла вниз стремительно сходит ледяная лавина.

– То есть, ост…

– Нет.

– Ясно, – говорит Куроо и замолкает.

Как-то очень глупо, думает он, сидя вечером в таверне с кружкой верескового эля, вот так бросать все. Впрочем, Савамура мог бы напороться и в городе, как и сам Куроо может не вернуться с любой своей работы. Да и потом, таким, казалось бы, импульсивным поступкам всегда есть объяснение. Возможно, от ужина, приготовленного на костре, повеяло нестерпимой ностальгией, и Савамура решил, что в походе всегда веселее. Возможно...

На память приходит тишина вечернего озера, вспыхивающие золотом капли на коже Савамуры, и как тот склонился над Куроо, обнял за плечи и замер на несколько бесконечных мгновений.


End file.
